Much Like Falling
by Inuyasha Lover 5132
Summary: Buffy and her two older brothers and younger sister move to SunnyD after moving out of their fathers house. What happens when they learn to forgive themselves and let go of the past? SB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slaye in any way.

My brothers and my little sister are my life, without them I would lose my mind. We've had a hard life and without them I don't think I would be here today. My mom and dad spilt when I was ten so my mom got custody of the five of us. Back then it was the five of us but now it's just four of us since... Alyson.

Even now it hurts to talk about her. Anyway, two years after the divorce my mom got sick and died a year after that, I was just thirteen, my litter sister was eleven, and our two older brothers were both fifteen.

A month after that we moved to LA with our dad who wasn't so happy to take us in. Days turned into months and four years had passed.

Jared and Dean, my two older brothers, were turning eighteen soon so we all came to an agreement that we should move out. This took no begging what so ever because our dad was just as thrilled to get us out of his hair as we were to have him out of ours.And this is where the storybegins

"Buffy get your ass down here right now!" Dean yelled up the stars for his younger sister.

"Keep your pants on I'm coming!" Buffy yelled as she came down the stairs with her back pack slung across her shoulder.

Dawn sighed happily and got up off the sofa and followed the three teens out the door. They got into the car and speed off to their new school.

"I miss you too," Jer said to his girlfriend Morgan. She was back in L.A and he missed her a lot. There was talk about her and her brother,Sam, moving own here but so far it was just talk.

As Jeraud talked on the phone to Morgan Buffy, Dean, and Dawn had their morning argument about the radio.

"I want to listen to my Linkin Park CD." Dawn yelled glaring at Dean and Buffy.

"I'm older than you so I say we listen to my Evanescence CD." Buffy said sounding like a three year old that couldn't have her way.

Dean rolled his eyes at the two and stopped at a red light. "I'm older than both of you and this is my car. That means were listening to what I want."

The light changed and Dean pulled off.

Once they reached the school they got out of the car and started the walk into the building.

"Do you guys have your class lists?" Dean asked the three teens. They nodded and Dean relaxed.

"Good. We have three minutes to get to class so I'll see you guys later." Dean said. He gave Buffy and Dawn a hug then a peck on the cheek and headed off.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Dawn asked as she watched Dean make his way threw the crowd of students.

Buffy glanced at her schedule then turned to Jer and Dawn. "He likes to have something to burry himself in so he can take his mind off other things." A flash of their mother ran threw her head but she surged it off and started to walk to class.

"Buffy!" Jer called. She stopped but didn't turn around. Dawn and Jer walked over to her and hugged her knowing what she was thinking about.

"Try to have a good day and actually go to class."

Buffy smiled lightly at her brother and then turned to Dawn. She gave her a peck on the head and made her way to class.

The bell rang and the other two siblings quickly made their way to class.

**I fixed up this story and sort of kept the same story line. Tell me what you think and if you think it needs any work. As always your reviews are deeply appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy Summers sighed and stared at the old lady in front of the room. She had been going on about WWI for about an hour and a half now and it was starting to give her a head ace. What good was learning this stuff in elementary and middle school when you have to learn it again in high school too?

Buffy looked around the room and saw that almost half the class was asleep, the half that wasn't asleep were well on there way.

She took out her phone and looked at the time and saw that they only had fifteen long minutes to go. She let out a long sigh and tried to wait as the minutes ticked slowly away.

The platinum blond at her left awoke to her sigh and slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember what class he was in. His head slowly lifted off the desk and his blue orbs looked to the front of the room. He scoffed as she saw that Ms. Taylor was still giving her lecture on WWI.

He turned to his right and saw a girl put up her phone and decided to ask her what time it was. "Do you know what time is, luv?"

Buffy took out her phone and looked at the time once more to see if it had changed before she gave this stranger the wrong time.

"It's 9:45," she said as she looked over at the boy. Blue meet green and Buffy suddenly felt weak. She looked away quickly as he sent her a sexy smile.

"Thanks" he said as he looked over her form as she turned away. He started from top to bottom, her blond hair went half way down her back and the ends were died black with strands of red in places. She was wearing a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a red tee shirt with a picture of happy bunny in the middle. Underneath it said, 'kids are the future. Frightened?'

He chuckled and Buffy faced him as he did. The smirk was still plastered on his face when she look at him. "Is there something funny…?" Buffy trailed off not quite knowing what to call him

He caught on and held out his had for her to shake. Buffy reluctantly took it and was surprised when he placed a soft kiss upon her knuckle. "Names Spike. Yours?"

Buffy smirked and pulled her hand way and got her first real look at him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tight muscle t-shirt that clung to him in all the right places. "I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers." Spike smiled and Buffy felt herself getting that weak feeling again. She shook it off and regained her composure.

"I should get back to you know….uhh" Buffy trailed off pointing at Ms. Taylor trying to remember what she was going on about again. Spike let a slight chuckle escaped his lips as her watched Buffy rack her brain trying her best to remember what the lesson was about.

The bell rang saving Buffy from any more embarrassment. The class ran out the door, not bothering to listen to Ms. Taylor as she yelled out tonight' assignment.

"Well I should go Buffy said as she gathered her things and looked over her schedule. "Damn it I don't know where any of this shit is." Buffy mumbled to herself.

The teacher glared at her in response to her curse. Buffy smiled sheepishly and walked out of the door. A tall boy with short brown hair made his way over to the still sitting Spike and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Spike! Earth to Spike!!!" The boy sighed and let his hand connect with the platinum blonds head.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for Angel?" Spike asked as he rubbed his throbbing head. Angel rolled his eyes and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I've been calling your name for two minutes!!! It's time to get to class, you can scam on that poor innocent girl another time. Now let's go!!" With that said Angel pulled the blue eyed young man out of his seat and out off the door. Ms. Taylor just shook her head and tried to remember why she became a teacher, it sure wasn't for the money.

* * *

Lunch or two classes later

"I saw that girl you were talking to in first and I'm sorry to tell you, she has a boyfriend." Spike's face fell as the words left Angel's lips.

He sighed and put his head on the table and sulked openly. He was hopping to see her again, his hopes really shot up when he went to third period and Ms. Hackett called the roll and he heard her name. Sadly she didn't come to class and his heart fell, with the news Angel just told him made it fell even more.

Heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the girl in question walk across the lunch room, a girl with long brown hair tide in a ponytail was at her side and two boys were following closely behind

"There she is." Spike whispered as she continued to walk past him. Angel put a hand on his friends shoulder sighed. "You are so whipped." Spike's head shot up and he glared at the spiky headed teen sitting beside him.

"What did you say peaches?" A chuckle was heard behind them and the pair turned around to see a two very amused girls standing behind them.

Spike rolled his eyes and continued to sulk now that Angel's attention was occupied by the curly haired brunette girl. She went over and sat by her boyfriend's side and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Angel smiled and fed the girl a french-fry off his plate, she giggled and the other two occupants of the table rolled their eyes.

Spike smirked. 'Who's whipped now?' he thought. The girl who was sitting next to him placed her hand on his head and stared at him in a worried manner.

"What's wrong?" Spike slapped her had away and sat up once more.

"I'm fine Faith," he said a little harshly. She frowned and hit him up said the head.

"Can you believe this Cordy?" The other girl just snickered and shook her head as she buried her head in her boyfriend's chest. Faith sighed and turned back to Spike.

"Why the sodden hell did you hit me in my fucking head!!!"

"Because I was being nice for a change and you had to ruin it by being a jack ass," Faith yelled just as loud as Spike. By now the two had an audience but they didn't care, they just keep at it while Angle and Cordy tried to break them up.

Once there little spat was over the two sat down just like nothing happened.

Cordy laughed as her boyfriend sat down beside her and he glared at the two teens that were now the best of friends again. Suddenly she turned serious as a girl walked past her in the cutest pair of shoes she had ever seen.

"Hey, where did you get your shoes?" Cordy asked as she stood and walked up to the girl.

She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. "They were a gift from one of my brothers." Cordy nodded and continued to ask her questions.

"I can't remember which one of them gave them to me but I'll ask." Cordy nodded happily and waited for the blond to retrieve her brothers, but she never went anywhere.

"Dean, Jer, get your asses over here!!!" Buffy yelled The entire cafeteria went silent and stared at the blond and the brunette. "What are you people looking at, don't you have lives?" After her outburst everything went back to normal and Dean and Jer walked over and stood by her side.

"You always have to make a scene, don't cha?" Dean asked. Buffy smiled up at him and nodded. She then turned her attention to Cordy and smiled.

"She wants to know where I got my shoes." Dean and Jer looked at her questionly and Buffy rolled her eyes. "One of you guys bought em' for me but I can't remember which?" She pouted to hold her case together.

"O, I bought those." Jer said looking down at Buffy's TUK black skater shoes. Buffy nodded telling him to go on so they could answerer the question of where they came from. "I bought a pair for Morgan and you at… Hot Topic."

"Cool now that the mystery is solved let's go." Buffy turned around only to crash into Dawn. "Ow."

"Sorry." Dawn mumbled as she bounced up and extended a hand to Buffy. She gladly accepted and Dawn helped her up. "Everyone left me so I came to see what was up. Are we kicking some ass?" Dawn asked hopefully. Buffy shook her head and Dawn frowned.

"Do you guys do that a lot?" Cordy asked curious as to why the girl called Dawn would ask that.

"Huh?" Buffy asked as she looked at Cordy. "You mean kick ass?" Cordy nodded and the four nodded and Cordy rubbed the back of her neck in awkwardness.

Buffy smirked and her eyes caught the sight of a familiar face. She smiled slightly and waved.

Spike waved back then made his way over to the group.

"I missed you in third period." Buffy glared at him then looked away as Dean's gazes turned to her.

"You cut class last period?" Dean asked angrily.

Cordy shook her head and turned to Spike. "You don't even know here and you making problems for her." Cordy shook her head sadly and walked away to take at seat by her boyfriend. The three friends watched Spike interact with the four siblings.

Buffy looked Dean in the eyes and smiled "I was with Jer," she said simply. Jer looked at her with a shocked expression and Buffy busted out laughing. "If I go down you gonna go with me."

Jer got a wicked smile on his face and grabbed Buffy and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down!!!" the blond teen yelled. Jer shook his head and started to spin around.

"Ahh!!! Jer put me down." Jer stopped spinning but made no attempt to put her down. She pouted and glared at Dean. "You're the oldest, why aren't you saving me from him." Dean smirked and walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "Not helping" Dawn and Spike laughed and she turned and looked up at him.

She smiled and he returned it. "They act like this almost all the time. I can't believe we're even related." Spike's smile faded and he thought about what she said. 'There related? So does that mean that those two are just her brothers and one of them isn't her boyfriend?' Spike asked himself.

"All four of you are brother and sister." Dawn nodded and Spike turned and glared at Angel. Angel stared at him questionly and when his gaze didn't go away he hid behind Cordy. She laughed and patted his head. Spike looked away and saw Jer put Buffy down.

"Thank you. After school we have to get something to eat because the food here might kill us." The tow boys nodded in agreement with their sister and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" Dawn yelled as she ran in their direction. She sun around and waved at Spike. "It was nice to meet you." Spike smiled and waved and she stepped into toe with her siblings.

Buffy stopped and turned around and gave him a small wave. After that she walked out of the cafeteria with the other three teens behind her.

After School

"Buffy we gotta go!!!" Dean yelled out the driver's side window. She growled and Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the radio.

"I'll see ya latter ok?" Spike nodded and Buffy smirked and jumped in the back seat. Jer and Dawn sighed in happiness while Dean just sped out of the parking lot; Buffy just continued to smirk.

She was happy about something that didn't have o do with her brothers or sister for the first time in a long time. After lunch was over she headed off to fourth period and to her surprise and pleasure Spike was there. They didn't have much work to do so once they were done they talked for the rest of the period and got to know each other better.

"Don't get too attached, ok?" Jer said as he looked back at her. She broke out of her trance and gave him a questioning look.

"What he means is don't get to close to the boy." Dean said filling in for Jer who was at a loss of words. Dan looked at Buffy and saw the emotion that played on her face. At that moment she felt sorry for her sister for the first time in a long time.

She knew Buffy had a bad past with guys but that's about all she knew. The things that she did know weren't pretty but the ones that she didn't know were worse.

"I understand." Buffy said sadly. She hung her head and stayed quit for the rest of the ride home. She knew her brothers were just looking out for her but sometimes she wanted to actually have a life that didn't revolve around them and Dawn.

* * *

"So what happened?" Angel asked Spike as the two rode in his silver Hybrid. The two boys were on there way to Angel's house since his parents were both out of town on business. Both his parents were lawyers and were out of town a lot.

"She said she would see me tomorrow. We talked in class but that's about it." Angel nodded and stopped at a red light.

"What did you guts talk about?"

"Nothing really. She's a pretty quite girl, except when she's around her sib's." Angel took that in and took off as the light changed.

"How did you get your license?"

Angel smirked. "The same way everyone does, flirt with the instructor. "Spike let out a chuckle and before they knew it they were in front of Angel's house… or mansion. Angel pulled up to the gate and put in the pass code and the gates opened, they drove threw and they closed behind them.

"Bloody show off" Spike mumbled. Angel smirked and they got out of the car and made there way up the few steps to get to the door. Angel unlocked it and they walked in. Immediately Spike flopped down on the white sofa and grabbed the remote. He turned the T.V on and started flipping to one show after another. Angel rolled his eyes and

"Connor?" Angel called.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps and soon a brown headed boy with a pair of ripped blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt was standing half way at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" the boy asked wanting to know why he was kneaded and what for. Angel smiled and beckoned him to come all the way down the stairs. Connor rolled his eyes and finished making his way down and stood in front of Angel so there was only about five feet between them.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Angel asked calmly know if her lost his temper now there would be no reasoning with him.

He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair so it wasn't in his face. "I didn't feel like going so I didn't go."

Angel took deep calming breaths so he wouldn't yell. Spike turned off the T.V and decided to watch the two step siblings go at it since it would be better that anything that was on T.V at the time.

"I thought I told you that you can't do what you want whenever you feel like it." Connor rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, not bothering to answer as Angel called his name.

"Wow that was something." Angel sighed and sat down beside Spike and looked up at the ceiling ignoring Spike's earlier comment.

Things had been that way between the two step siblings ever since his, dad, John, married Connor's mom, Darla. Angel tried to be nice but all Connor wanted was to be left alone. John and Darla were hardly ever there but when they were they made the best of there time with the two of them. He sighed and thought about what he could do to make a fifteen year old listen to him.

* * *

"Buffy? The phone's for you." Buffy smiled slightly and walked out the kitchen door and up the stairs to get the phone in her room. After the chat in the car her happiness had been washed away. The three watched her go and Dawn looked angrily at her older brothers.

"What?" Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face. Dawn sighed. 'The both of them are oblivious to the fact,' she thought as she looked at Jer who had a similar look on his face.

"The both of you made her this way with you you're gonna be alone the rest of your life speech."

Dean frowned and scratched his head. "We never said anything like that." Jer nodded in agreement with Dean.

Dawn sighed. She knew some guys were stupid but she at least thought her brothers would be an acceptation. "You might as well have. Ever time she likes someone you ruin it or make sure she doesn't get close enough to experience anything. She doesn't want to be alone her whole life and you shouldn't want her to e either. "

Jer and Dean looked at their little sister in awe. They had never heard her talk like this before. Dean decided to hear what else she had to say. He loved his sister and he wanted to protect her from everything, her past way rough and that's why he acted the way he did towards her.

"We don't want her to be alone. She won't be alone; she has the three of us. Don't forget Sam, Holly, and Morgan." Jer said. Dean remained in thought and Dawn rolled her eyes at Jer.

"She will have us but have you notice a pattern with the people you just named, Holly is with Sam and you are with Morgan."

"You and Dean don't have anyone to call your own." Jer shot back

"You are so annoying." She got out of chair and stumped up out of the room and up the stairs. A minute later you could hear the sound of a door slam echo threw the house, music soon followed.

"We should listen to her. Have you seen Buffy as happy as she was today?" Dean asked. Jer looked at him shocked but shook his head no to his question.

"I want to make sure she's safe and well taken care of, maybe the way to do that is to let her try something on her own. She did mess up and get hurt in the past but we all make mistakes. We learn and grow from them too." Dean sighed tired of all the speechifying he was doing and thought it would be best if he went to his room.

He stood and walked to the door, He turned and looked back at Jer, "Think about it, ok?" With that said he walked up the stairs and left Jer alone to his thoughts.

* * *

With Buffy

"Ok, I'll tell them and we'll come get you guys.

"Thanks Buffy. I knew if I had of told Dawn she would have freaked and I didn't wanna be the cause of that. Dean would have handled it well but you might need him to hold Jer back."

Buffy smiled as best as she could. "We'll be there so just ask Holly to pack you guys some bags cause I know you don't want to leave her side right now. We'll be there soon ok Sam?"

He nodded on the other sine even though she couldn't see him. "Ok. See ya soon." He hung up and Buffy heard stomping up the stairs and then the slam of the door next to her room.

'That must be Dawn,' Buffy thought. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' She surged it off and thought it would be best to leave her alone once she heard Linkin Park blasting from her speakers.

What felt like a drop of water fell and hit Buffy in the arm. She looked at the ceiling to see where it was coming from but stopped and felt her face as she felt something roll down face face. She was crying and she hadn't even realized it.

She wiped most of them away but stopped as she head footsteps coming up the stairs. By the sound of them she could easily tell it was Dean, they were loud enough for her to hear over Dawn's roaring music. She got up off the floor and headed out the door.

Dean was halfway down the hay when he herd someone call his room. He turned around and saw Buffy; he took in her current state and rushed to her side.

She had changed since she had gotten home and now had on a baggy pair of sweet pants and a long t-shirt that went to her knees. But the cloths didn't bother Dean it was her face that mad him worry. Buffy's face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was messy and some was sticking to her tear stained face.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Buffy didn't speak she just latched onto Dean and held onto him for dear life. They sat like that for a minute or so until Buffy spoke. "I… I got a call from Sam." She sniffed and wiped her silent tears away. "He said that Holly's in the hospital."

Dean instantly palled at Buffy words and stared out into space. "She's lost a lot of blood but the doctors say that she's gonna be ok." Buffy said shakily.

"What happened?" Dean asked Buffy shook her head and continued to cry harder. "What happened?" Dean asked more firmly, he had his supplications but he wanted to her it from Buffy.

"It was her father. He… beat her." Dean held Buffy tighter as she cried into his shirt and he rocked her back and fourth.

Dean had no idea how they were going to tell Jer but they would deal with it later. Right now he needed to take care of his sister.

**AN: So how did you like this second chapter? I know it looked like I gave up on this fic but I didn't so please read and review. Suggestions are very welcome and chapter three should be up soon. Revies help me updated faster. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

--

--

--

Sorry, I put up the wrong chapter before so you have to re-read this. Not the whoel thig just the part At The Hospital. Sorr again. Review!!!

--

--

--

* * *

After Angel had a real chat with Connor Spike decided to go home since Angel seemed to have his hands full with his step brother. Feeling bad Angel told him to wait five minutes until he was done talking to Connor and that he would take him home so he wouldn't have to walk. So currently he was sitting out side on the front porch watching some of the gardener's plant flowers.

His phone rang and he looked at his caller ID before he answered in case it was someone he didn't want to talk to. He was surprised to see Buffy's name pop up, he just gave her his number and she was already calling him. He smiled and answered on the third ring.

"Hello pet."

"Spike, I need your help." She sounded frantic and Spike wondered what it was about. "I need you to come over to my house and pick us up. My brother got some bad news and took the car and we need to get there before he does something he regrets. We called the cab place but they said they couldn't get anyone over here until maybe five at best, by then it'll be too late." Buffy cried. Spike could here shooting in the back ground and cries for some one named Morgan.

"Spike will you come?" Buffy asked. He was there only hope.

"Yeah, where do you stay?" Buffy sighed in gratitude and gave him directions to her house. He told her he would be there in ten minutes and hung up the phone.

He took about a second to take all of that in then took off running in Angel's house.

"Angel!!!" Spike yelled. No answer. "Angel," He yelled again. This time foot seeps came rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Angel said as he rushed down the rest of the stairs, Connor close behind.

"No time to explain. I need you to get one of your more space's cars and take me to Buffy's house."

By the tone in Spike's voice Angel knew that he was serious. He nodded and the two headed out the door. Connor was on his way back up the stairs once he saw that it wasn't a matter of life or death, until Angel pulled him by the color.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Angel let the curse go unheard as he continued to drag Connor out the door. "You're coming with us, we may be gone for a while and I'm not leaving you alone." Connor struggled but it was no use.

Once they walked out the door Angle picked out Darla's red minivan and got in the drivers seat and sped out of the driveway and out the gates. Spike sat in the passenger seat given direction the whole way.

Connor was in the back sulking as his step brother broke all the rules of the road. He had one thing on his mind, 'Our parent's will find out about this,' he thought bitterly.

Buffy, Dawn and Dean were sitting in the living room, all three lost in there own thoughts. Buffy was curled up on the sofa with Dawn's head in her lap. Dean was sitting a cushion away with all of there duffle bags at his feet. To say the least he was pissed.

While he and Buffy were in the hallway talking about how they would tell Jer he was standing on the steps listing to there conversation. He grabbed the keys to their only car and took off.

A car horn honked out side and all thee teens looked at each other. They shot up and Buffy and Dawn headed out the door while Dean grabbed the duffle bags and followed behind them.

"Thank you so much." Buffy said as she embraced Spike in a hug. He was stunned but then gladly returned it. "No problem pet." She smiled slightly and got into the open sliding door, Dawn at her heals.

"We need to go now and I gotta drive." Dean said as he stood outside the driver's side door. Angel gave him an odd looked and Dean looked at him impatiently. He sighed and got out of the car and Dean took his place.

"You ride in the back." Angel said as he pushed past Spike and took the bleach blonds seat. Spike surged and took a seat next to Connor while Buffy and Dawn were comfortable in the back.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked like a three six old during a car trip.

Dean put the car in drive and looked back at Connor. "L.A," he replied simply and took off faster than Angel ever could.

It had been an hour so far and Dawn, Connor, and Buffy were already asleep. Spike looked back at the sleeping blond and smiled. "So why are you guys going to L.A?" Angel asked Dean breaking Spike out of his thoughts. "I never did get an explanation as to why you needed my van."

Dean sighed. The least he could do was tell them what happened since they gave them a car to use. "You better listen cause I ain't telling it again Buffy got a phone call from Sam….." Dean started. Five minutes later he was finished and Angel and Spike sat in shock.

"So you think that Jer is going after her dad?" Angel asked engulfed in the story line. Dean nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"Is you're life always like a bloody soap?" Spike asked Dean cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much" The three boys laughed together like they had know each other for years.

"Glad to see you guys are getting along." Spike and Angel turned around and looked at the now awake Buffy.

Dean looked at her from the mirror and she sent him a smile. "Yes is the answer to your question." He smiled and the other two boys looked at him with a questioning look.

'He was gonna ask me if he looked like Paris Hilton,' Buffy thought to her self. She smiled and thought of the first time he asked her that.

_**Flashback**_

_A six year old Buffy sat on her bed bored out of her mind. Everyone was down stars and Buffy had been sent to her room because she refused to share with her sister. Someone knocked on her door and Buffy thought it was her mommy coming to say that she could come down now. To her surprise it was her big brother Dean. _

"_What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she got off the bed and put her hands on her hips. _

_Dean laughed and walked over to his sister's side. _

"_I snuck up too see you," seven year old Dean said. Buffy soon smiled and embraced her big bro in a hug. "Mommy said no one can talk when their in time out." _

_Dean nodded in understanding and sat on Buffy's bed, she followed suit and sat by his side. _

"_I know you didn't want to share but sometimes you gotta."_

"_But why?" Buffy asked not understanding. _

"_You used to take my stuff all the time and mommy would put me in time out too."_

_Buffy scratched her pigtailed head trying to remember when she did that. "I don't remember Dean," she said cutely. He smiled and patted her on the head. "It's ok you were small." She nodded and Dean continued. _

"_Well you just have to share with Dawn cases you're older and that's what mommy said." _

"_Ok," she said. A smile appeared on her six year old face and she looked up at her brother._

"_Will you play dress up with me?" Dean shook his head and Buffy pouted. Not wanting to make his sister cry he agreed and her face lit up._

_Several minutes later Joyce walked up the stairs and opened her daughter's door. She smiled at the sight but soon frowned. _

"_Buffy! Dean!" They stopped laughing and turned to look at their angry mother. "You can't be in here when Buffy's in time out," she said looking at Dean who had on a pink dress and some pink flip flops. He also had on a pearl necklace and a sun hat was on his head. _

_Joyce smiled again and took Dean by the hand. "The both of you get five minutes in time out. Say goodbye to your sister." Buffy pouted and looked down at the floor._

_He didn't want Buffy to be sad, that's the whole reason he played dress up with her. "Dean, aren't you going to say something." He smiled and looked up at his mother and nodded._

"_Buffy?" She lifted her head towards her brother. He posed and said, "do I look like Paris Hilton?" Buffy laughed and nodded. Joyce smiled and took Dean out of the room and left Buffy to her laughter._

_**End Flashback**_

"Buffy?" Spike asked for like the fifth time. "Huh?" she asked looking up into Spike's blue eyes. "I said were here. What were you thinking about?" Buffy shook her head. "Nothing, lets get going before my brother ruins his life. Will you wake up Dawn?" Spike nodded and Buffy jumped out of the car and ran to catch up with Dean and Angel.

The three teens ran up the walk way and reached to front door in seconds. "It's locked," Buffy said as she tried to open the door. "Move" Angel said simply. Buffy looked at him oddly but moved out of his way.

Angel backed up and ran into the door full speed. The door flew open and the two teens looked at him in awe. "I was gonna kick it down but that works too." Dean said as he sent Buffy a reassuring smile she returned it and they walked into the house.

"Jer!!!" Buffy screamed as she saw her brother with Morgan's dad by his shirt collar in mid punch. He looked up and saw his litter sister and Dean.

"Buffy? Dean? Buffy get out of her, I don't want you to see this."

"I don't want you to do this." Buffy said as she sent Jer pleading looks.

"He deserves this! He hurt Morgan!" Jer yelled.

Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back "If you kill him I'll be hurt, not because of him because of you. You'll go to jail and I'll lose a brother. I lost my sister, then mom, and we never really had a dad so don't make me lose you too. You have a choice!!!"

"She's right," Dean said with the same pleading eyes as his sister. Jer looked at the man in his hands then to his brother and sister. He threw him to the floor and he made to attempt to get up.

Jer sank to the floor and Buffy and Dean ran over to him. Angel went to cheek on the badly beaten man and to see if he had a pulse. "Is he still alive?" Spike asked from behind him. Angel nodded and Spike and Connor sighed. Dawn was over with her brothers and sister embracing them in a hug.

"Let's get to the hospital" Buffy said as she looked over her brothers wounds. He had a cut on his left arm and a bruise on his right eye that was gonna be a black one soon, other than that he looked ok. Dawn sighed in relief and hugged her brother once again.

"Don't ever do anything like this again" Dawn said sternly. Jer smiled and nodded. "Ok, I promise." Dawn smiled and took his word for it.

"Who are these people?" Connor asked speaking for the first time since he had woken up. Dawn laughed and Connor looked in her direction. She blushed and turned to her brother.

Angel took a long sigh and headed out to the van. "Today will be hard to top," he mumbled.

"With us around you won't have to try." Dean said as he followed.

"Ok, I called the police and they said they would be her soon. I'll take a statement and we can go." Jer nodded and pulled Buffy into a hug. "Thanks for saving my life." Buffy smiled at Jer and he ruffled her hair. "No problem."

Ten minutes later the cops were there and took Buffy and Jer's statement. They told them that Mr. Laurence had beaten his daughter and that he was trying to skip town when they got there. Jer tried to stop him but he put up a fight but he knocked him unconscious. They bought it and they were free to go.

"I hate cops," Buffy said once she was safely in the van. Spike looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because if they did their job none of this would have happened. If they would have came looking for him after Sam told them what he did none of this would have happened." Jer pulled Buffy closer to him and she relaxed in his arms.

"Is Morgan ok?"

"Yes, she lost a lot of blood but they were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize her."

'As long as she's ok' he thought. Buffy looked up at him and could tell he was thing about her just by the look on his face. At that moment surrounded by everyone and being held by her brother she felt lonely.

"You ok luv?" Spike asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I am now." He smiled glad that she was ok and turned his attention back to the front.

* * *

At The Hospital

"Buffy!" Sam said as he saw the blond walk into the room. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him for dear life.

"Is Morgan ok?" Sam nodded and looked over at his sleeping sister; Jer was already at her side and was stroking her cheek and whispering sweet words in her ear.

"Sam!" He looked over and saw Dawn and Dean standing at the threshold of the door. The youngest Summers ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Where are the others?" Buffy asked Dean.

"There n the waiting room. This bitch of a nurse wouldn't let anyone else come up so Angle said they would just stay down stairs."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Morgan. She looked so small and frail lying in that big bed. Her hair was stamped to her head from her own blood; she had two gashed on both arms, and a black eye. Buffy felt tears form in her eyes.

She had know Morgan all her life and she was not a weak person, she was loud, outspoken, and had the mouth of a sailor. Looking at her now you wouldn't know any of that. Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked behind her and saw Dean's sad face. She launched herself into his arms and cried in his chest for the second time that day.

"It's ok." Dean said trying to sooth his sister's cries. "Morgan is strong and if anyone can bounce back from this it's her, so don't worry." Buffy sniffed and looked up at her brother. Dean had always been there for her when ever she needed him and she loved him for that. Jer was there for her too and right know she needed to be strong so she could be there for him.

"Morgan's a little banged up but she's fine. She asleep right now and when she wakes up you can her it from her own lips how true that is." Sam said. Dawn was still holding onto him afraid if she let go he would disappear.

Buffy looked around the room and saw that Holly was asleep in a chair next to Morgan's beside. Sam caught her gaze and smiled. "After she went to her house to get some clothes she sat by her side and didn't leave it for a second. I took a nap and when I came to they were both asleep." He looked at his girlfriends sleeping face and thought about all the hard times they had together and added this one to the bottom of the list.

The room was swept away in silence as everyone got lost in their own thoughts. About a minute later a knock came from the door snapping the teens back to reality.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Dr. Russell needs to do some follow up test so I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the waiting room."

Sam shook his head at the nurse and all eyes turned to him. "I refuse to live my sister's side." The red headed woman sighed "Dr. Russell will have to give her approval but I don't see why you can't stay with her. If you can't then you may be permitted to say out side while the procedure is being done."

"Ok that's fine." Sam said He sent Dean a look and he nodded. "Come on guys we have to go." Buffy nodded and Dawn let go of Sam's arm, he sent her a small smile and she walked over to her brother.

"Jer we have to go" Dawn said in a soft but sill loud enough for Jer to hear her. He looked at his girlfriend and then back at his sister. He didn't want to live her side but he had to so the doctors could make sure she was ok. He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead and tore himself away from her sleeping form.

"Could you take Holly with you? She needs her rest and I could bear to wake her" Sam said. Jer picked her up with ease and the teens headed out the door.

"Calm down." Spike said softly to the man on the phone.

"You want me to calm down? You didn't just find out your son left town with a group of friends to do God knows what!!!"

Spike sighed and tried to think of a way to get though to his father. He was so busy yelling he wouldn't listen a word he tried to say. It had been like that between them ever since his mom died, she was always the one who calmed him down and reasoned with him. Now that she was gone the two hardly said two words to each other, Spike preferred to just let him rant and go on with his life. But right now he was on the verge of saying something he might regret later.

"Dad listen to me." He let out a sigh of relief as his dad stopped talking. Spike then explained the whole thing about Buffy needing his help to being at the hospital. When he was done his father was left speechless.

"I'll be home soon, we just have to wait until the girl is released and then we'll be on our way home" Spike hug up without letting his father say a word, he turned off his phone so he wouldn't call back.

"What happened?" Angel asked from his place behind his friend. Spike turned around and faced him but just shook his head in response to Angel's question. "My dad just called is all. He yelled as usual but then I hug up, bloody wanker."

Angle chuckled. "I don't think Giles is gonna go easy on you after that."

Spike looked around and saw that Jer and the others were back but he saw no sing of Buffy.

"Where is Buffy?"

"She went out side to get something she should be-" He never finished his sentence because Spike headed out the door.

"He really likes that girl." Angel muttered.

"Why wouldn't he, she's amazing." An unknown voice said. Angel turned around and saw a brow haired girl that had been asleep earlier.

"Who are you?"

She scoffed. "Buffy doesn't talk about me much I see. I should go have a talk with her." Angel watched her as she walked out the door. He turned around and saw Dean standing right in front of him.

"That was Holly, friend of the family and Sam's girlfriend. Don't be offended if she doesn't say much and if what she says is rude, that's just they way she is. Anyway we are about to go, Morgan's fine and we just need the doctor to say she can leave and we'll be on our way."

"Cool, are you going to go tell Buffy?"

"Holly will tell her." They went over to the others with out another word.

"What the hell did Dean do with my duffle bag?" Buffy mumbled to herself. She was franticly looking for the duffle bag Dean put in the van, so far she hadn't found anything. She was so caught up in her search she didn't notice the person who was standing right behind her.

"Where the fuck is that bag!!!" she yelled.

"You really should clean up your mouth luv, you have a little sister. You wouldn't want that to rub off on her, would you?"

"Ahh," Buffy yelled as she fell out the side of the van at the sound of the bleached blond's voice. Luckily Spike caught her before she hit the ground. "What he heck are you doing here?" Spike let her up and she stared at him questionly.

"Angel told me you came out here and I didn't want you to be alone." Buffy smiled and a small blush appeared on her face. 'Why am I always like this around him?' she asked herself. She couldn't like him!!! 'I can't like him, I promised Dean and Jer that I wouldn't get to close to him. If I do that I'll be going back on my word.'

She looked back up at Spike and saw that he was looking at her pretty hard. "What's wrong is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Buffy dismissed it and stepped closer to him. 'What am I doing?' she asked as she got closer. Finally she was right in front of him, she embraced him in a hug and he was taken aback.

"I never got to say thank you for helping us." She was speaking so low Spike could barely hear her. "You were there for me, for us, and you don't even know who we are. I just wanted to say thanks because with out you and Angel we would have never gotten here inn time."

Spike had a look of contentment on his face. He was surprised when she hugged him but he was slowly becoming accustomed to the feel of her in his arms. He hated to think "Don't mention it pet." Buffy smiled and berried head deeper in his chest.

"Buffy?" a voice called from behind the two. Spike let her go and she turned around and saw the girl that was asleep in Jer's arms.

"Holly?" Buffy asked in disbelief. The other girl nodded and Buffy ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Are you ok? When did you wake up?" Buffy let her go and took a good look at her.

She had on a pair of tight red jeans with an oversized black hoodie on that Buffy assumed was Sam's. To top off her outfit she wore a pair of Gucci Nike Air Force Ones, probably a gift from her father.

Holly came from a very wealthy family and her father did not approve of her being with Sam. Since Buffy's father was loaded too he had no complaints about her hanging out with the four teens. Sam never carried that Holly's parents didn't approver of him but he didn't want to get her into any trouble so they split for a while.

During that time Holly took it really hard but her parents were as happy as can be. They gave no concern about her heart ace and Buffy wasn't about to sit back and watch her friends suffer. She told Sam how much Holly missed him and how she acted now that they weren't together and the two decided to get back together but not tell her parents.

"The doctor came down and said that Morgan is gonna be just fine and that we could take her home soon. Sam just has to sign a few papers and we're out of this fucking place."

Buffy sighed in happiness and hugged Holly once again. "I'm so glad that she's ok."

The other girl nodded and Spike watched the two with a curious expression. Holly let go and looked at Buffy "Just the way I remember you." Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We've only been gone for a while, why wouldn't I be?"

"That's beside the point. We need to catch up on things and when Sam, Morgan, and I come to live with you we'll have plenty of time to do so."

Buffy looked at Holly and then at Spike who was standing by her side. She did that about three times and then ran her hand through her hair. "I don't think I heard you right, did you just say that you, Sam, and Morgan were going to move in with us?" Buffy asked no believing her ears. Spike smirked and watched the girl named Holly nod.

"That's wonderful?" Buffy said in more of a questioning manner. Holly laughed and Spike tried his best to keep his in. The brown headed girl looked over to him and the smile left his face quickly.

"Yes that is wonderful but care to tell me who this guy is and why you were locked in a l race with him?" Buffy and Spike looked at each other then quickly looked away.

"I was not in a loving embrace!!!" Buffy yelled. Holly laughed and walked over to Spike and looked him up and down.

"You have good taste."

"You better not say that, you know how jealous Sam is." The brunet smiled. Sam was always the jealous type and she wouldn't have him any other way. "Don't tell, ok?" Buffy chuckled and nodded.

"How com every time we try to have a conversation someone interrupts?" Spike asked

"Maybe because you two aren't meant to be alone together." Holly said. Buffy rolled her eyes and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

Buffy scoffed ad rolled her eyes and the two teens turned to look at her. "Holly, you haven't caged a bit. Why the attitude again?"

"You say you've only been gone a while but you have changed." Holly put a hand on her hip and with the free had she put a finger to her chin. "I wonder if I ask- what's your name?"

"Spike"

"If I ask Spike over there how you two meet it probably wouldn't involve any yelling or insults would it?" Buffy looked away and Holly smirked. "I thought so, you're going soft on us."

"Shut up I came out here to find my duffle bag and that's it. I didn't need you to came check on me," Buffy said as she pointed to Spike, "or you to lecture me. Leave me the hell alone!"

Spike just looked shocked and the smirk on Holly's face just grew wider.

"Buffy the-"

"Shut up I don't wan t to hear it! All I want is to find my duffle bag and get the hell out of this hell hole."

Spike rolled his eyes and stalked over to her, she took a step back with each step forward he took but he grabbed her shoulders and stilled her. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed, he opened the trunk and grabbed a black duffle bag and handed it to her. She smiled sheepishly and whispered a thanks.

"Ok…" Holly said. Buffy blushed once more and told herself that she was gonna have a talk with Holly or Dawn about all the blushing she had been doing lately. They made there way into the hospital.

"Holly!" Dawn yelled as she got sight of the other girl. She left Connor's side and went to give her long time friend a hug. "Hey, what's up?"

"We just got good news. The doctors say that everything looks fine and Morgan will be able to leave as soon as Sam sings all the papers." Holly looked to Buffy who also had a smile on her face and knew that the blond was planning something.

"That's great." Buffy said fakely. "It would be even better if one of you had told me instead of Holly. She wondered out into the street to find me and none of you bothered to look foe me" Buffy shook her head in shame. "Sometimes I wonder if we are even related."

"I can tell she's better" Jer said as he walked over to his sister's side. "If you can joke your up for anything."

"Damn straight" Buffy said with a nod. Holly and Dawn rolled their eyes and Buffy stuck her tongue out at both of them.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**I'm so sorry about not up dating but a lot has been happening. I will try to update all of my stories some time today. I'm also really sorry if this chapter sucks, and I know the whole thing about ** **Paris**** Hilton was very lame but my friend asked me to put it in there and I couldn't resist. And I am sorry about the mix up of chapters, I write a lot and I can't tell what is what sometimes. If you guys are reading and like the story feel free to tell me. It only takes a minute and reviews do help the updates come faster. I hope to update real soon but until then……. REVIWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Are you gonna be ok?" Angel asked from the driver's seat. Connor was knocked out in the back oblivious to their current conversation.

Spike nodded and opened the passenger side door then hopped out. "I think so. If he's really pissed you won't see me at school tomorrow, in that case just drop by and make sure I'm still alive." Angel let out a light chuckle, even though he didn't find what his friend said very funny.

Angel waved and took off down the street. Spike sighed and walked off to his doom. He unlocked the door and wasn't very surprised to find his father sitting on the couch.

"William, where in heavens name have you been?" The tone in his voice told Spike that he was angry but too tired to unleash all of it at once. At least now he might have a chance to get off easy.

"I told you already," Spike said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "one of my friends needed my help. You did teach me to help people in need." Giles glared at him and took several steeps closer. Spike remained unfazed by his father and fixed his gaze on other things in the room.

"It's late so I don't have time to deal with you right now, but don't think your getting off easy." Spike cursed in his head and looked his father in the eye. "Your punishment for now is an added two weeks of no driving on top of what I gave you yesterday and you are only allowed to go to school and then straight home. Remember this is just the beginning so get ready for the rest tomorrow."

"Fine, I'm going to bed." He stalked up the stairs and Giles let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding in as he heard the slam of his son's door. He walked over to the table and picked up a picture that lay face down.

"This is what our son is doing with his life now." Giles paused and let his fingers trace over the glass that lay on top of the smiling woman's face. "I only hope that you can see the good choices he makes when I can't, Jenny."

* * *

"Buffy we are gonna leave you if your not down here in one minute!" Dean yelled. He was always the one who had to rush Buffy along for school.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck. I'll take my car and meet you guys there." A crash was heard along with a string of cursed after her yells.

Dawn gave Dean a sad look and he gave in. "Fine you can ride with Buffy in her car but if you get hurt don't come crying to me." Dawn laughed ad hugged her brother, he smiled glade that he could make her happy.

"Thanks, I mean what good was it to go to dads last night and pick up the cars if we weren't going to drive them."

"Correction, we all have cars," Dean said referring to himself, Buffy, and Jer, "you don't. Besides we have too many cars as it is, all of ours makes three pulse Holly's and Sam's make it five. The garage only fits two and I'm not leaving my baby on the sidewalk every night."

"You should get going; you know how Holly is when she's mad." Dean knew Holly was pissed off as it was since Sam insisted that she go to school while he stayed behind and took care of Morgan, making her madder wouldn't do either one of them any good.

Dean said goodbye to Dawn and headed out the door.

"Buffy I'm staying with you so Dean is gone now!!!" There was no response and Dawn walked over to the bottom of the stairs ready to go up and make sure her sister was ok.

"Ok, now I can take a shower and change out of this hideous outfit." Dawn rolled her eyes and walked over to the sofa slowly and flopped down.

"We are so gonna be late."

* * *

Spike ran down the stairs dressed in a pair of jeans and plain red t-shirt. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he went straight to the kitchen, by passing his father who was sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning," Giles said simply to the now empty room. Spike walked back out with an apple in his hand and his back pack slung across his shoulder.

"I'm off to school." Spike said.

"You're up late." Spike could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't happy about it and that he was going to try to bring it up in their next argument. Luckily it wasn't going to be this morning since he was running late for school.

"I bloody well know that but I would like to know why you didn't wake me up." Giles brought the paper that was in front of his face down so he could look at his son.

"It is not my job to do that, you over sleep that's your problem. You were out all last nigh with your friends-"

"I was not out- I don't have time for this, I'm late." He gave his father a look of pity and headed out the door.

Spike slowly walked to school since he couldn't drive the car for another two weeks he would be walking to school from now on. He kicked a rock that was on the ground and watched as it rolled off the side walk and into the street.

"Bloody father and his nancy boy rules. Won't even believe me when I'm telling the truth." He shook his head and picked up his pace, but not by much. A black Lamborghini speed by and he stopped in his tracks as it stopped tuned back around, and cam to a stop next to him.

The black tented window rolled down and Spike was met with the face of Dawn Summers. She waved and Buffy leaned over her so she could get a better view of the bleached blond, she gave him a smile and opened the door. "Get in."

"Thanks for the ride." Spike said. Dawn got out of the passengers seat and Spike followed behind her. Buffy locked up her car and the three started to walk to the school.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Dawn nodded and threw Buffy her book bag. She caught it with ease and Dawn made her way to class.

"So why were you walking to school? I don't know you very well but you look like the type of person who has a car." Spike chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not wrong." Buffy gave a look of triumph and Spike found himself thinking about how cute she looked.

"So, why don't you have a car, is it in the shop or something?" Buffy asked breaking Spike out of his thoughts.

"I'm grounded" Spike said simply

Buffy nodded and they stopped in front of their classroom.

"You don't say? Me and my friends and fam didn't have anything to do with that did we?" She smirks up at him and he smiles and reaches out to grab the door knob. Before he can twist it Buffy reaches her hand out and places it on top of his. He looks over at her and sees that the smirk has left her face and has been replaced with a serious look.

"It was wasn't it?" She sighed loudly and ran her free had through her blond and red locks. "I'm sorry ok?"

Before Spike has a chance to answer the door opens and there hands are torn apart.

"Ahh… Mr. Giles, I see you've decided to come to class today." The man turns his head and looks at Buffy, she gives him a frown but it doesn't seem to faze him. "You've brought a friend, how generous. By the looks of it she's never been to class since I've never seen her before."

Spike pulled Buffy to him and put his right hand over her mouth knowing she was about to say something rude, insulting, or just plain degrading. "She's new, Buffy Summers. Cheek your roll."

The three walk into the class room, Spike's hand still in place over Buffy's mouth, and all eyes are on them. The teacher flips through papers and lets his eyes roll over name after name. He comes to a stop and look over at our two favorite teens. "You're right." Spike gives him a look that clearly spells out duh and the teacher gives him a glare.

"Welcome to Sunnydale Miss Summers. My name is Mr. Fisher and I will be teaching you the artistic ways of life, otherwise known as art." Buffy mumbles something but it's unrecognizable because of the hand that is still firmly against her mouth.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" Buffy smirked and Spike nursed his hand.

"You bit me!"

"Your point? I've been licking you hand for the past five minutes but it had no affect on you ya pervert!"

"I'm sorry to break up your lovers quarrel but I have a class to teach." Spike and Buffy tore their gazes away from each other and focused on Mr. Fisher.

"Where do I sit?" Buffy questioned as she looked around the room.

"Any where that's available just not in Mr. Giles's lap." Spike shot him a glare and Buffy just rolled her eyes. Spike went to his usual seat and Buffy sat across from him. She smirked as he stared at her as she sat down and placed her book bag on the floor next to her feet.

She was going to like having classes with Spike, a lot.

* * *

"Why won't you ever let me make my own choices anymore?" Buffy yelled as she walked down the hall way and glanced at her brother. Jer was on her heels trying to get her to understand that he knew what was best for her; she was his little sister after all.

Everyone who was in the hallway was staring at the two but the remained oblivious to the audience that they had attracted. Buffy stopped and turned around to face her brother. It was the end of the day and Buffy was just pissed she had to spend it yelling at her brother, at school no less.

"We weren't doing anything and you know I'm not a tramp so why do you treat me like one? We were just talking and you blew the whole thing out of the water." Her hand was now on her hip and Jer was just staring in shock at what she just said.

Did she really think that he thought she was a tramp?

"What's wrong, have you finally realized that there was nothing wrong with what we were doing? Are you thinking about how you're going to apologize?"

"Buffy you know what happened last time and you promised me you wouldn't-"

"Don't you dare bring that up!!! Not here!!!" Her eyes looked like she was closed to tears and Jer took a step closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and Buffy took a step back.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was soft but Jer could tell that she was angry.

"I'm leaving." She turned around and walked away. As she walked down the hall way he saw her whipping at her eyes and he hated himself instantly.

* * *

"Hi." Buffy said as the door opened to reveal all three of her siblings and Holly. They looked at her questionly and waked into the house.

"Sam told me to tell you that he missed you and that he's sorry he can't be here. Morgan wasn't feeling very well and wanted some ice cream so he went out to get here some. He'll be back soon."

Holly frowned. "I think I'm gonna give him an earful if you don't mind." She whipped out her cell phone and headed into the privacy of the kitchen.

Buffy giggled and all three Summers exchanged looks as Buffy smiled and exhibited no angry behavior. Smiling and giggling is usually not a good thing when Buffy is involved, that usually means that she's planning something or she about to do/say something really bad.

"Buffy why do you have a smile on your face? You skipped last period and yelled at me in the hall way before you left, I didn't expect to see you so…," Jer studied her face, looking fro any sing of anger or sadness like he's seen earlier. He found none.

"Calm?" Buffy asked. Jer nodded and Buffy sighed. She soon lost her smile and it was replaced with a look of wickedness. They all took a step back and she chuckled.

"I was waiting for you guys to get home so could tell you that I was leaving." Dawn looked frantic and Buffy went to her side instantly. "I just going out, I'm not leaving for good or anything."

"So where are you going?" Dean asked. I was he first time he'd spoken since he stepped in the house and he wanted to know what his little sister was planning.

"I'm going out to the Bronze with Spike and his friends. He says it's really cool so I wanna check it out." Jer looked like he was about to object but Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled faintly at Buffy.

"Ok, we'll see you when you get back." Both Jer and Dawn looked at Dean with shocked faces. Dean had never willing let her go out with a guy before, seeing it now was kinda weird… and scary.

"You're really gonna let me go?" Dean nodded and Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kinda trick, I had this whole speech about how was going and didn't care if you let me or not, having you just let me go is kinds disappointing." She playfully sulked and Dean smirked.

"I could change my mind if that helps."

"No that's ok." Buffy said quickly shaking her head. She gave her brother a bear hug and he gave her a quick kiss on her temple. "I'm gonna go get ready". She broke away and gave Jer a look and headed up the stairs.

"What do you think that look was for?" Dawn asked.

Dean surged. "With Buffy you never know."

Jer continued to stare at the stairs Buffy had just disappeared up. Buffy was his little sister and it was his job to protect her. Even if it meant her hating him right?

* * *

"So you're risking more punishment and go to the Bronze with us just so you can see Buffy?" Angel asked. They were sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating cookies.

Spike nodded and took a bite out of his cookie. "Yep. She's gonna meet us here in a little while and then we'll be good to go." Spike cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "Where have I heard that before?"

"That's what they say on the Taco Bell comical fucktard." Spike flipped Angel the bird and finished off his cookie.

"Do you have any tacos?" Angel rolled his eyes and Connor waltzed into the kitchen with his CD player in hand and the volume on maxim. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk and started to drink straight from the carton. Spike turned up his nose and Angel got up and smacked his step brother up side the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Connor questioned.

"You just drank out of the carton, uses a glass." The door bell rang telling that someone needed to get into the gate. A woman who looked to be abbot in her thirties came into the kitchen dressed in a maid's uniform. She stood in front of Angel and Connor and he sent her a nod saying that she could speak.

"Sir there is a Buffy Summer's at the gate, shall we let her in." She asked.

"Yes, let her in." She turned to leave but Angel grabbed her wrist lightly. "Don't call me sir ok Nicole? The woman smiled and gave Angel a nod and left to open the gate.

"Why is Buffy coming over?" Connor asked as he pulled out of Angel's grip. He took the milk carton with him as he sat down beside Spike and looked at Angel for an answer.

"Were going to the Bronze and she's coming along. Got a problem with that?"

"I do actually, how could you not tell me that she was coming over, is she bringing her sister?" Connor asked hopefully.

"No she's at home doing homework. Should you really be worried about my little sisters whereabouts, after all my brother Jer gets really made when guys just talk to me imagine what he would do to you if he heard you asked about her."

"Hi Buffy, it's good to see you again" Angel said.

Buffy smiled and Spike almost fell off the stool when he turned around to look at her. She had on a pair of black combat boots that went up to her knees, a black, grey, and red plaid button skirt that came just bellow her mid thigh, and a black corset tank top.

"It's nice to see you too Angel. You guys have a nice place, kinda reminds me of my dads place back in L.A." She looked around the house with a pleasant smile graced upon her glassed lips.

"That's nice, mind if I tag along with you guys?" Buffy glared at him for his comment and Angel shook his head.

"No you may not this is grown up time and you have to be over the age of fifteen to go." Buffy and Spike snickered as Angel spoke to Connor like he was a baby.

After a few yells and threats it was decided that Connor could come if he'd finished all his home work and didn't complain the whole time he was there.

Connor said he'd finished it and promised not to complain but Angel wanted proof so they headed up the stairs to find said homework, this left Buffy and Spike alone.

"So…" Buffy said as they sat in silence.

"Yeah.. about that."

"About what?" Buffy asked confused.

"Nothing." Spike shook his head and picked up a cookie off the plate in front of him. Buffy watched as he took a big bite and she glanced down at the other cookies on the plate. None of the cookies on the plate looked as good as the one Spike had so she did what any teen would do.

"Hey!" Spike yelled as his cookie was snatched from his hands. Buffy grinned and stuffed the rest of the cookie into her mouth; her grin grew wider as Spike folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Buffy tried to resist laughing but it just came out, along with some cookie crumbs. She put her hand over her mouth and Spike grinned. "First you steel my cookie then you spit it all over me."

Buffy blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. Your cookie just looked so much better and I wanted it. I'm used to getting my way even if it is small stuff." She wiped the chewed cookie crumbs off the counter into her hand as Angel and Connor cam down the stairs.

Connor had a victorious smile on his face and Angel had a frown spread across is.

"The kid's going?" Buffy asked. She got up and threw the crumbs in a nearby trashcan and looked back at Angel. He nodded and Spike hopped off the stool.

"Whatever lets just get to the Bronze before my dad gets home and fins out that I'm not there.

"Wait your grounded!" Buffy yelled just remembering his earlier words.

"So?"

"So?! I already got you in enough trouble and now I'm getting you into more, I refuse to go." She stomped her foot down and crossed her arms across her chest. Spike looked at her shocked to find out that she carried enough to worry about what happened to him. It was very touching.

Unfortunately Spike was the only one t touched. Angel marched over to Buffy and grabbed her hand and grabbed her hand. Buffy's eyes shot open and she let out a yelp as he pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Spike got himself into this mess and he can deal with his dad, don't worry."

"But I got his car taken away from him." Angel pulled her threw the living room and some of the other maids stopped and watched as Angel dragged the blond girl threw the house. Connor and Spike were on their heals the whole way, matching smirks on their faces.

Angel shook his head and Buffy tried to slow him down by digging her feet into the carpet. "You didn't do that, last weekend his dad was out of town and he threw this hug party, things got out of hand and lots of things were broken, to keep it short his dad come home early and the party was over."

"My life is like a bloody awful sitcom" Spike stated.

"Oh, well in that case." She wriggled out of Angel's grasp and rubbed her sore wrist. "I wanna drive."

-

-

-

**What a crappy place for me to end it, I know that's what your thinking so don't try to deny it.**

**I know it's been a while but I've had writes block and the one year old that's been at my house keeping me up all night and having me sleep all day isn't helping the situation any. **

**I'll try to update more often when school stars back up but till then I'll just see ya when I see ya, which is hopefully real soon. Please review so I know that I'm not just rambling to myself.**

**I know your reading but I'm not really sure if people like this story very much. Review and it'll move the story alone, it keeps me happy and you get more chapters, everyone wins. **

**I need at least five reviews to write another chapter so start reviewing!!!**

**Special thanks to all that have reviewed and even more thanks to **_**smlcspike**_** who has read and reviewed all three of my stories. Thank you so much!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Buffy plopped down in the seat next to Spike and smiled as he frowned at her.

"What were you doing?" Spike asked. Angel and Cordy looked at the pair as Buffy's smirk grew and Spikes displeasure rose. Faith was at the bar trying to con her way into some beer and Connor was on the floor dancing.

"What did it look like I was doing?" Buffy retorted. Spike glared at the younger girl and Buffy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She found that it was fun to tease Spike and it was quickly becoming on of her favorite pastimes, next to annoying the hell out of booth of her brothers and Sam, she knew how to push all of their buttons but she liked to try new things and Spike was very new.

"By the look on your face I can tell you've never seen a hot girl dance before."

"So you think you're hot?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"I know I am but I'm more interested in what you think." Spike looked at his two friends who had yet to take their eyes off of them and blushed. Lucky for him Faith chose that same moment to flop down next to him and start a rant about the stupid bartender and how he wouldn't give her any beer.

"Do you need beer that bad?" Buffy asked. Faith nodded and Buffy glanced at the bar her eyes widened as she saw who was behind it.

"I'll be right back." She quickly got up and made her way through the crowd of people. The three teens watched after her all the while wearing questioning looks on their faces as she started to chat with the guy behind the counter.

"What was that about?" Cordy asked her boyfriend from her position on his lap. He surged and turned to look at Spike who had yet to take his eyes from the blond/red headed girl.

"So what's up with you and Buffy?" Faith asked. Spike tore his eyes away from the blond and looked at Faith who was wearing an evil implying smirk.

"Nothing we're just friends." Faith snickered and Spike glared at her.

"What ever you say lover boy. I think she'd be good for you." She turned to Cordy and Angel getting nods out of both of them. Spike just shook his head and blocked out everything around him. He could no longer see Buffy and he found that he was very disappointed at the fact.

The blond girl was so fiery and out spoken and Spike would be lying if he said he didn't think she was hot. It was just a good thing he didn't have to tell her that just yet. He was brought out of his daze by Faith's squeal of happiness. He looked over in the direction that it came from and saw that the other girl had Buffy in an embrace.

"She got us beer!" Faith yelled breaking away from Buffy and holding up the bottle for Spike to see. He glanced over at Angel and Cordy and found that they too had beer.

"How'd you do that?" Spike asked turning back to Buffy. She grinned and sat back in her previous seat beside him and handed him a bottle.

"I know the bartender" she said simply. Spike nodded and the five teens started to chat as music played around them.

Buffy smiled for the tenth time that night and tried to remember why she let her guard down around Spike and his friends. They were so nice and that fact made her not want to get too close to them. She could only bring them pain and that fact scared her.

"Lets dance" Faith said breaking Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked up at the brown headed girl and shook her head no.

"Come on Angel and Cordy are out there and I know you can dance cause I saw you. Get your ass up and on the floor with me." Buffy looked over at Spike who nodded as recurrence for her to go, she smile softly at him and got up and headed out to dance with Faith.

Spike watched as her body moved to the beat and could help the naughty thoughts that ran through his head as he did so. A crowed of guys surrounded the two girls and Buffy looked a little uncertain but still continued to dance as Faith embraced the guys and moved against them.

"Jealous much" Connor said as she sat down in the seat Faith had been earlier. Spike tore his eyes away from Buffy once more and looked at the younger teen at his right. This was the first time Connor had taken it upon himself to actually talk to him and not say something rude. The bleached blond knew the younger boy wasn't that found of his step-brother and knew that was the reason he shied away from his friends, choosing to be alone most of the time.

"What makes you say that?"

Connor smirked and let his eyes roll down to the bottle in Spike's hand. "For one thing you have a death grip on that bottle," Connor started. Spike loosened his hold on the beer bottle and Connor grinned as he did so. "And I can just see it in your eyes."

Spike let his eyes look up to meet Connors brown ones and tried to see what laid in their deeps. "How can you tell?" Spike asked. Connor surged and closed his eyes briefly.

"What can I say… it's a gift?"

Two songs passed and the two sat there in stillness as everyone else around them chatted or danced the rest of the night away. As Spike finished his beer he got up and sent Connor a look letting him know that he would be right back. The younger boy turned away looking unfazed by the blue eyed teen and continued to stare out into space.

Spike found himself making his way towards the group of guys that surrounded Buffy and Faith, he made his way thought the crowd and grabbed Buffy by her arm. Her eyes shot open in surprise and shock but softened as she saw that it was just him.

She let him lead her to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as the song changed and the other people on the floor were forced to stop the wild dancing they were doing and get into a calmer mood.

"May I have this dance luv?" Spike asked as he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. Buffy nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes.

_**So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me**_

_**Off guard, red handed**_

_**Now I'm far from lonely**_

_**Asleep, I still see you lying next to me**_

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...**_

Buffy let her head rest on his chest and she felt his hold tighten on her waist.

_**I need something else**_

_**Would someone please just give me**_

_**Hit me, knock me out and let me go back to sleep**_

_**I can laugh all I want inside I still am empty**_

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...**_

Spike smiled as she cuddled into his chest and he let everything but him and Buffy slip away as the song played on.

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

Buffy let her hand idly play in Spike's hair and couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was wrapped in his embrace. Never before had she felt this safe in another guys embrace besides her brothers and Sam's. It scared her a little to think about it. Getting close to people scared her.

_**I guess, I remember every glance you shot me**_

_**Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat**_

_**I squoze so hard I stopped your heart from beating**_

_**So deep that I didn't even scream**_

_**"FUCK ME", I..**_

Spike felt Buffy stiffen in his arms and pulled her back so he could see her face. Her green orbs shimmered with sadness and Spike wanted so bad to take it all way. She gave him a brave smile and put her head back on his chest.

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

_**And it's all that I've got**_

_**Yeah, it's all that I've got**_

_**It's all that I've got**_

_**It's all that I've got**_

_**It's all that I've got**_

_**So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me**_

_**So deep that I didn't even scream "FUCK ME"**_

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

_**I'll be just fine pretending I'm not**_

_**I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got**_

_**And it's all that I've got**_

_**Yeah, it's all that I've got**_

When the song was over Buffy reluctantly let go of the bleached blond and looked down at her boots as a blush spread across her cheeks. Spike lead her back to their table and Buffy just followed behind him silently. When they reached their destination Buffy flopped down in the chair next to Faith. She grinned at the blond and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Did you enjoy you dance with Spike? You two looked pretty cozy over there on the dance floor." Buffy blushed and looked over at Spike who was talking to Angel a couple of feet away.

Faith put a hand on the blonds shoulder and Buffy looked up at her. "I think you'd be really good for him" Buffy looked at the older girl in shock and Faith chuckled. "I mean Spike has been known to have his share of girlfriends but he's never acted like this around any of them. I think he's really serious about you."

"How can he be serious about me if we aren't even going out?" Buffy asked. "I mean we barely know each other." She looked away from Faith once more and slyly let her eyes glance over in Spike's direction. She looked away quickly once she found him staring back at her.

Faith laughed aging and Buffy frowned. These emotions and feelings she was having were ones she hadn't felt for a long time, she wondered briefly if what Jer had been telling her was right all along. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head and tried to remember what they had taught her in therapy.

"I need a drink" Buffy stood up and made her way threw the crowd of people and headed to the bar. She paid no mind to Faith's shouts for her to come back. Once she reached the bar she took a seat on one of the stools and sent the bartender a sweet smile.

"I never thought I'd see you here, and working as a bartender no less. How's life been for ya?"

The man behind the bar gave Buffy a goofy smile and put a bottle of beer in front of her. She took it gratefully and took a sip as she waited for him to answer.

"Life sucks" he told her flatly. He brushed his dark hair out of his brown eyes and looked back up at Buffy.

Buffy giggled and nodded in agreement. "You don't even know that half of it." She took a big gulp of beer and looked up at the older man. "So how are things with Anya, still with her?"

He nodded and took out a rag and stared to clean out a glass. "Yep still going strong. How are things with you a Jeremy? The last time I saw you you weren't looking so hot and he was still taking care of you."

Buffy cringed at his words and her head stared to spin, and this wasn't from the effects of the beer. She had thought about her past a lot since Jer had been reminding her about it so often but it had been so log since she had actually heard his name spoken.

"Buffy are you ok?"

Buffy looked up but all the color had drained from her face. "I'm fine Xander… I just don't wanna talk about Je- him right now, or ever for that matter."

Xander nodded. "I understand, it ended badly huh?"

Buffy nodded trying to fight back the memories that were starting to resurface. "Yeah," she chocked out, "it did."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Spike. He almost fell to the ground when he saw Buffy and the state she was in. She looked about ready to cry, her cheeks had lost all of their color, and Spike didn't like it one bit.

He gave the bartender an icy glare and pulled Buffy close to him. "What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Xander was about to retort but Buffy sent him a look and grabbed Spikes arm.

"He didn't do anything to me so don't yell at him. He's my friend, I know him from L.A." Spike nodded giving Xander a once over then turning back to Buffy, she rested her head on his chest and he ran his hand threw her hair.

"I'm kinda of tired, do you and Angel need a ride home?" Buffy asked, her voice sounding tired and drained.

Spike shook his head. "Angel doesn't but I do." Buffy smiled faintly and turned to look at Xander.

"I'll see you later ok? I'm headed home so I'll tell the guys you said hi." She hopped off the stool swaggering a little and Spike put his hand on the swell of her back. "Tell Anya I said hi and take care of your self."

"Will do," Xander said with a nod. "And I'm sorry for bring up you know who…"

"It's fine, I'll see you later." She walked off into the crowd of people and Spike followed after her but not before giving Xander one last glare.

Buffy maneuvered threw the crowd of people and Spike followed closely behind her, they reached the table where everyone was sitting and talking off in their own little world.

"Were gonna go" Spike said. Angel looked up at him and gave questioning looks to him and Buffy.

"I really need to get home and Spike shouldn't even be here so he's in more need to get there than I am." She forced a smile on her face and stared at the people who had been so nice to her. "I had a good time, thanks for that. I'll see you guys at school or something ok?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she took off in the direction of the exit. They all looked after her then turned their attention back to Spike, whose eyes were still on Buffy.

"Connor and I can get a ride home with Faith so you should go." Angel said breaking Spike out of his daze. Spike nodded and went after Buffy.

Once Spike got out to the car he saw Buffy idly standing beside it smoking a cigarette, she took a long drag and let the smoke linger behind her lips before she exhaled it out into the cold night.

"I didn't know you smoked" Spike said walking the rest of the distance to the car. He stopped in front of Buffy and she surged as an answer to his question.

"I'm trying to quit but tonight feels like a good night for one." She took one more drag before throwing it to the ground and walking over to the drives side, she unlocked the doors and she climbed in with Spike following suit.

She started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Where do you live?" Buffy asked breaking the silence that fell upon them.

Spike gave her directions and they fell back into an uncomfortable silence. They drove around for about en minutes before Buffy reached Spikes house, Buffy said her goodbyes and Spike got out of the car.

"Thanks for the invite, I had fun."

Spike looked at her as if he was trying to study her every facial detail. Buffy snapped her finger in front of his face and broke him out of his daze "Did you really have fun luv?"

Buffy stared back at him wondering how he knew she had been lying. She smiled fakely at him and nodded her head trying to convince him so she could just go home and sleep the rest of the night away.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Spike walked away and Buffy watched him go, once he was safely inside the house she pulled off and sped dawn the street to her own.

* * *

Jer sat up from his place on his bed and looked across his room only to be met by his sister's sad eyes.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Jer asked. He rose from his spot on the bed and walked over to his sister, he wrapped his arms around her and she burred her head in his shoulder.

"You were right; I should have never gotten attached." Her voice was shaky and filled with sadness. That made Jer wonder just how she had to find that fact out.

"What brought all this on?"

Buffy pulled back and took a seat on the edge of Jer's bed, he remained standing as Buffy started to speak.

"I ran into Xander at the club and he asked me about… _him_" Jer looked at his sister with worry written on ever aspect of his being. He hurriedly sat down beside her and she put her head on his shoulder. "All those memories started to come back full force and I just don't think I'm ready to start anything with any one right now. I think it would be best if I didn't se any of them again, that way it's easier on all of us."

Jer didn't know what to say, he should be happy that Buffy had listened to him and came and apologized to him but he just couldn't feel it. His sister was hurting, Buffy was in pain and even though he was right it was tearing him up inside. He hadn't wanted to be right and actually hearing Buffy say all of those things were staring to rip him a part in side. He felt like he caused all of this in some way and that really made him feel ten times worse.

"It's ok Buffy, were all here for you and we won't ever let anything like what happened to you in L.A happen again" Jer whispered

"I know" Buffy said just as quietly, "I know."

* * *

The next day Buffy didn't go to school and Spike was rather upset by that fact. When Buffy dropped him off his father wasn't home from work yet so he had got off scoot free. He watched some TV for awhile but when it was time for bed he had problems getting there.

Spike couldn't forget the way Buffy had looked when she saw her sitting at the bar. She wasn't herself that much he could tell, and he knew it had something to do with her talk with the bartender. He had said something about bring up 'you know who' and Spike was very tempted to ask her about that but he didn't have the heart after they reached the car.

Something was up with Buffy and he planed on finding out just what that something was.

"Hey, where's Buffy?"

The five teens looked up at him and Spike noticed that the guy from the hospital was there today. Dawn gave him a small smile and a wave but she quickly turned around once Jer shot her a look.

No one said anything for a long time and Spike just stood there determined not to back down. Sam glared t him coldly and Dean let out a loud sigh.

"I guess I should tell him, huh?" Dean asked.

"You shouldn't have to but I guess some people can't take a hint to when there not wanted" Sam snapped still glaring death daggers at Spike.

"Sam, that's enough. Buffy wouldn't want you…." She trailed off and stared down at her plate. "That's just enough ok?" Sam sighed and complied with his girlfriend's request.

Dean led Spike out of the lunch room and Faith, Angel, and Cordy watched as they left with worried looks on their faces.

This could not be good.

"Look Spike… Buffy's at home with Morgan today and she'll be back tomorrow."

Spike looked relived but had felling that that wasn't all of what Dean was about to say. Why would it be? He wouldn't drag him all the way out of the cafeteria just to tell him something he could have said in there.

"Ok, so why didn't you just say that in there?" Spike asked voicing his thoughts.

Dean sighted again and ran a hand threw his short hair.

"Buffy doesn't want anything to do with you or your friends. I think it's best if you guys stay away from her for her own good."

Spike was taken aback by what Dean was saying, how could Buffy not want to see him any more, this really didn't sound like her. But then again how could he know, he'd only known her fro a short while, for all he knew this could be just like her.

"She'll be back tomorrow but you should just try to keep your distance, not just from her from all of us." Dean turned to go but turned back around and finally looked Spike in the eyes. "I'm really sorry about this, we never meant for any of this to happen."

Dean sounded really serious about what he was saying, still the only thing Spike could do was nod. Dean turned away and went back into the cafeteria and Spike just stood there in total shock unable to wrap his mind around what he had just been told.

An image of Buffy from their night at the Bronze flashed threw his head. The pain and hurt she wore on her face was what he saw first but then another image of when they were dancing replaced the former one.

Spike smiled to himself and made a silent vow not to give up on the blond girl. He would find out what caused her to act the way she did sooner or later.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I've been very busy with school and right now I'm not doing so well in some of my classes. I have two C's and that's not like me, I've been trying to bring them up but I promise to put updating somewhere on the list of my things to do. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The song that Buffy and Spike danced to was All That I've Got by the Used and I have no rights to that as well. I hope you guys have been doing better than I have, see ya when I see ya. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Lights were flashing and the music was pounding in her ears. She knew she'd seen her brothers come into this place. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her and looked around frantically for her brothers. It had been so long since she'd been in one place with all her siblings, and she was tired of taking care of her sister by herself and taking the brut of her fathers anger when he got home. Someone crashed into her and she almost jumped out of her skin. The guy looked at her with pure lust in his eyes and the blond girl tried to scramble away from him as quickly as possible._

"_Hey little girl," he purred. "Where you going?"_

_The music was loud and it was a wonder that she could hear a world he was saying, but he was so close to her she just wanted to-_

"_Hey, back of Rick," a loud voice said from somewhere behind the blond girl. She was to afraid to look behind her, she also didn't want to take her eyes off of the creepy man in front of her._

_The man's attention was quickly turned to the guy standing behind the girl. "What do you want? I saw her first!"_

"_So what," the other man yelled. "She looks to be a little to young for you. Besides, she looks terrified." The man's hand came to rest on the blonds' shoulder and it took all of her not to flinch underneath his touch. The two saw her reaction and the man called Rick schooled as the other man glared down at him. "See," he said referring to the girls' reaction. "Back off."_

_Rick huffed. "Whatever, she's not worth all of this." He stormed off into the packed crowd and the girl let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding in. _

"_Hey," the other guy said softly. The blond finally let herself turn around and look at he man who had just chased off the creep that could have done god knows what to her. "What's your name?"he asked in a silky sweet voice._

_The blond looked up into his dark green eyes and shook her head roughly. He grabbed onto her shoulders but to her surprise it wasn't rough like she suspected it would be. "I won't hurt you," he whispered. His voice made her shiver and she looked up into his eyes once more. They held no lies .She let herself fall into his hold and relax for the first time that night. _

"_M- my name is Buffy," she said shakily._

_He smiled down at her and Buffy felt the warmth that was radiating from his smile. "Well Buffy, my names Jeremy. Nice to meet you."_

Buffy woke with a loud scream. Before she even opened her eyes she felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her into a solid chest. She fought it at first but when she opened her eyes she met the cool blue eyes of her brother. She clutched at Deans chest and closed her eyes trying to block out the faces of Dawn and Jer standing over his shoulder, their eyes filled with worry.

"I couldn't find you," Buffy sobbed out. "You and Jer. You were gone and he was there. Oh God, her was there!"

"He's not here now Buffy. It was just a dream. Jer and I are right here, Dawn's here too."

"No! Don't let him get Dawn! Not Dawnie!" Buffy thrashed in her brothers arms and Dean tried to calm her down without hurting her.

"Buffy, he can't get me, I'm right here."

The blond opened her eyes slowly and looked at her little sister. She took a couple of breaths and remembered that she was safe in her room, way from the monster in her dreams, away from the nightmare…

Dean let go of her and she stared off into the darkness, the light that pored in from the hallway shone on half her face showing just enough to let them see the tears that had slipped down her cheeks, nothing more. Buffy held open her arms and Dawn quickly ran into them. Buffy embraced her and Dawn returned the hug with as much eagerness.

That sat their in stillness for a while until Dean spoke. "You ok?" Buffy jumped at his voice, she'd forgotten that he was there. She looked up and looked into his worried eyes then looked over at Jer who looked like he was trying to get his temper under control. She looked back at Dean and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm so-"

"Don't say it," Jer said roughly. "Don't you dare say it." She looked over at him and he stared her down until all thoughts of what she was about too say were out of her head completely.

"Ok," she said whit a nod. He gave her a small forced smile that let her know that he was worried about her and that he just wanted what was best for her.

"Let's all just go back to sleep," Dean said. They all nodded and he looked at Buffy. "Where are you staying?" He knew she hated to go back to sleep in the same place after one of those dreams. It was routine for them, she would sleep with one of them until the next day.

"Dawn," she said meekly. She hadn't let go of the younger girl since she'd entered her arms, she didn't really want to let go at all.

"That's fine," Dawn said. That was the first time she'd spoken. "My bed's not at big as yours but we'll both fit. Come on." She pulled back and went to fix up her bed while Buffy got herself together. Buffy got to her feet and stared to follow Dawn out the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around to face Jer. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight," he said. Buffy smiled at him and gave Dean a small hug and a kiss on the cheek as she headed out of her room and into Dawns.

The two brothers stood there for a moment and stared at each other. Jer was the first to break the silence.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if she had of found one of us instead?" His voice held so much pain and regret. He sounded noting like the strong and arrogant Jeraud Summers that they all knew.

"Every time she has one of these nightmares, every time her eyes fill with pain at an old memory, every time…"

He clutched the edge of the door and cursed under his breath. Dean shook his head and walked off leaving Jer standing there in the wake of old memories.

* * *

Buffy sat up slowly but laid back down quickly when sunlight hit her eyes. That's when she remembered that she was in Dawns room. The previous night's events came flooding back to her and hit her like a wave. She sighed. School would provide a good distraction from her dreams- no! They weren't dreams, could never be dreams, nightmares' was what they were. But school held something more than nightmares', reality and the fact that she had to spend another day looking at Spike look at her like she had ripped out his heart.

It had been three weeks since Dean had delivered the news to Spike that Buffy didn't want to seen him anymore. It wasn't like they had been dating but she just couldn't stop thinking about what Faith had said to her. She said they looked good together and that she would be good for him. Buffy had to admit that she and Spike did make quite the pair but the fact that Faith thought that she would be good for Spike scared the shit out of her. How was she supposed to be good for anybody when she didn't have a hold over herself, her life? Last night proved that she could never be good for anyone; she had way too much baggage and pain with her to be in a good stable relationship. She just hated that Jeremy had taken that away from her.

She looked over at her sleeping sister and smiled faintly. This was one thing that Jeremy hadn't taken away from her. Even though she'd put her little sister though so much pain, leaving her alone, neglecting her, Dawn still loved her. She didn't know the whole story about what Buffy had gone through but the blond preferred that it stay that way. When it happened Dawn had been young and she didn't need to know the horrors that her sister had gone thorough. Back then the hardest thing that Dawn had to deal with was Alyson. They had all had to deal with that and it still hurt to think about even now. Thinking of Alyson made her think of their mother. She missed her so much. Her smiling face, her golden blond hair, Joyce had always known just what to sat or do when one of them was feeling down. Her father always told her how much like their mother she looked like, more than the rest of her siblings. Things had been so nice.

She pushed back some strands of hair that had fallen into Dawn's eyes. She made no move to remove her hand once she had pushed them back. Dawn was her little sister and here she was drawing comfort form her after she had royally screwed up their lives. She needed to do something to make it up to her. She knew that there was nothing she could do that would make up for the past but she could start small. Something like breakfast. She smiled. They had always helped their mother in the kitchen when they were younger. Dawn always enjoyed it most of all. Seeing the youngest Summers so happy and at ease the kitchen always brought a smile to their mothers face. Buffy would make her smile again today. None of them eve bothered to try and fix breakfast anymore. They would always grab a piece of fruit or something, or if Dawn wanted something they would fix it for her, but it had been a while since they had all sat down and had a nice meal together. That would be a nice change of behavior at their house. Most of all Dawn would love it.

Dawn stared to stir and Buffy quickly removed her hand from its place on her head. Dawn's eyes fluttered open and focused in on her.

"Hey," Dawn said. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes and gave Buffy a bright sunshine smile.

"Hey yourself." She ruffled her sister's hair and Dawn let out a small relp of protest. She really loved her little sister. "I'm gonna go take a shower, as long as Holly or Morgan haven't used up all the hat water, then what do you say me and you make breakfast?"

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Like old times?" Buffy nodded. Dawn squealed and hugged her sister tightly. "Hurry and get your shower so I can get one after you." She looked at the clock which read 6:50 and let out a breath of relief. "It's still early so no one should be up yet. We'll surprise them."

"Alright, I'm getting up. Didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so badly," Buffy teased. Dawn grinned and threw a pillow at the other girl as she made her way across the room and out the door. Just like old times Dawn thought.

When Dawn got out of the shower and headed off to her room to dress, she found Dean standing by the door with a sleepy gaze in his eyes. He raised an eye brow at her cheery smile and made a hand gesture for her to get out of the way. She moved and with out a word stared back to her room.

"Hurry up," she called over her shoulder. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Her only reply was the door slamming and a loud grunt.

She reached her room in record time and quickly picked out her outfit and dressed. She headed down the stairs running into Holly in the halls on her way down. The other girl gave a raised eyebrow at her dressed appearance and headed down to the bathroom in the same zombie like way that she suspected that Dean had. When she made it down stairs to the kitchen Buffy stood their, hands on her hips, looking irritably up at the open cabinets.

"Lose something?" she asked. Buffy turned to face her but she didn't loose her heated look that she had been giving to the cabinet.

"I can't find the frying pan," she grumbled.

"It's under the sink." Buffy shook her head.

"I'm looking for the one that mom always used. Her favorite." Dawns eyes gleamed. That was the one that they had always used to make pancakes with, noting else. Their mother had always said that that would make them taste that much better if they had a pan for the soul purpose of just making pancakes. It always made them taste so much better in her mind.

"Maybe we haven't unpacked it yet. I'm sure we brought it with us."

Buffy nodded and walked out of the room to look for the pan. Dawn got the things that they would need out of the fridge and listened to Buffy rummage in the hall closet. She heard her sister give out what she guessed was a triumphed yell and then listened to her footsteps head back into the kitchen.

Sure enough when she entered the kitchen, she stood holding the frying pan like a trophy; a silly grin was stretched across her face. "Found it," she said simply. Dawn returned her grin and the two girls went to work on making breakfast, all the while listening to the morning ritual unfold up stairs.

Dean was the first down stairs. He stared at both his sisters set the table. He'd forgotten how well they worked together in the kitchen. He cleared his throat to key them in on his arrival. "Need some help?" he asked.

Five minutes later the table was set and they were all gathered around it like one dysfunctional family. It brought a smile to Dawns face to see her family all take time out of their morning to eat together. When they lived in New York they had always eaten breakfast. They had busy days ahead of them and their parents were big on them having enough energy to get through the day. They had been so happy then. Just the seven of them.

"Hey, what's up kid?" Sam asked. She scowled at him for the kid remark but shook her head to his question.

"I'm just thinking." She smiled up at him and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"That's all good but you should eat up. We're gonna have to leave soon." She nodded and picked up her fork and took a bite out of the bit of pancake that she still had left on her plate. Umm, still taste perfect.

* * *

The ride to school was filled with chatter and all thoughts of last night had been forgotten. Buffy had insisted on driving her own car and Dean had said there was no way he was leaving his baby at home. To solve this problem Dean had taken Jerand Morgan to school while Buffy drove Dawn, Sam, and Holly. At first Sam was going to ride with Morgan but she and Holly had both convinced him to go along with Buffy. That's why they were making out in the back seat.

"It's sickening," Buffy said as she watched Sam and Holly go at it like they hadn't seen each other for days. She smirked. "Hey Sammy, been getting some lately? Cause it sure looks like you're starved for a little kisses."

The two pulled apart and Holly glared at her while Sam flicked her off. Never the less the two pulled apart from each other and stopped trying to clean each others mouths with their tongues.

They pulled up in front of the school and sat there for all of three seconds before Dean pulled up beside them. Buffy just grinned at him. "I beat you," she sing sponged as he opened his door and got out.

"Yeah, that's because you drive like a speed daemon." Buffy just smiled and took her book bag from Holly's outstretched hand.

"Whatever, I'm off to class. See you guys later." She gave Dawn a brief hug and headed off to the main entrance, leaving her family to stare after her.

When she went to her locker Spike was waiting there for her like he had been every other day. He always asked her if she was ready to tell him why she had abruptly pushed him away so suddenly. Buffy's will was strong and a glance at her brothers coming down the hallway only made it stronger. She walked passed him swiftly all the while trying to explain to him that it was for his own good that he stayed away from her. He always tried to talk to her at the start and at the end of the day, never in between. That was somewhat strange to her but at least it gaveher time to prepare her resolve.

First period was uneventful and second period found itself following in its foot steps. Buffy often found herself nodding off or thing about the night's events. Try as she may she just couldn't shake that dream, that memory of when she and Jeremy first met. He was older than she was but at the time she didn't care. It wasn't like her father was around to know what she we doing, and at that time Jer and Dean were so off in their own little world of pain that she could have committed a murder and gotten away with it.

As soon as she thought it guilt rose up in her chest. She couldn't blame Dean and Jer for what happened to her, if anything she blamed herself, mostly Jeremy but she was the one who was stupid and fell for him. She was the one who thought that he loved her, even if he hurt her and talked down about her. Tears fell from her eyes and she swiped at them quickly. She could not let anyone see her like this The bell rung and Buffy was never so grateful in her life. She let the mass of students file out first while she slowly gathered her things.

She headed out the door and was surprised to see Dean waiting on her, a small scowl on his face. She smiled and headed over to him.

"Hey," she said flashing him a smile. "What are you doing here?"

His angry expression fell as soon as he saw her and was replaced with a small smile. "I wanted to have lunch with you. Just the two of us." Her face lit up and it warmed his heart to see her so happy. "I didn't think you'd want to eat the food here so I thought we'd go off campus."

"That's fine," she said with a nod. They stared on their way to the car. "What do I owe the pleasure of obtaining a free lunch from my big bro?"

Dean looked away trying to find the right words. He couldn't tell her that he was worried about her. He knew his sister and if he came straight out like that she would avoid him for weeks to come if she could. She hated pity and he knew that's what she would think it was, no matter how many times he denied it. It had been a while since she'd had one of her dreams and she wanted to talk to her about it. Privately.

"Can't I just take you some place special," he said. They reached his car and he unlocked the door and got inside. He leaned over to open her door and grinned up at her. "Besides, who said I was paying?" Buffy laughed and pushed his face away and got into the car. She loved her brother, so much.

Five minutes later they were sitting in a small diner, both eating burgers and fries. Dean was happily gobbling his down while Buffy enjoyed hers and actually tasted it as it went down.

"So," Dean said taking a sip of his soda, "what made you decide to cook breakfast with Dawn this morning?" he asked. He thought he should star off with something small first then work his way up to the tougher questions.

Buffy eyed him as if she was in on his plan but she answered anyway. "When I woke up this morning I felt really bad about what happened." She didn't need to say what it was he knew she was talking about waking them up with her nightmare. He hated that she felt like she had to apologize. Jer had always demanded that she never say she was sorry when she first started to havethem. Dean wasn't so lucky as to get her to listen to him that way. He was the brother that gave in under his little sisters pleas and demands, Jer could always withstand them more than he could so he become the one to have the hard talks when they needed them.

But right now he was the one sitting in the diner with Buffy about to talk to her about the hard stuff. He briefly wondered how that had happened.

"So that's when you though you'd make breakfast for Dawn, to make it up to her?" he asked. She nodded then took a bite out of her burger. "You do know that you don't have to feel sorry about that, right?" He gave her the most sincere look he could muster up. She glanced at him fro a second then looked back down at her plate.

"I can't help but feel sorry. I put all of you through so much and when we moved it was supposed to be so I could get a fresh start. But what's the first thing I do when I get her? I make a new friend, a guy friend, and we all know my history with guys is not the best. I admit that I didn't mean to but when I met Jeremy I didn't mean to get into that either. I should just give up on guys altogether because their nothing but trouble." She slumped down in her seat and looked everywhere but at him.

Buffy had just spoke the words that every older brother only hoped to hear from their little sister, only they just didn't feel right under these circumstances. He wanted Buffy to be happy, it seemed that lately everyone was worried about her happiness, more about her well being. She'd been through a lot and Dean would be the first one to admit that once they moved to L.A he hadn't really been the best big brother to either her or Dawn. Both he and Jer had left Buffy to take care of their little sister while they tried to drink and fuck away the pain. They didn't really have much regard to what the girls needed and at the time they didn't really care. That's how the situation had all stated. He'd told Jer last night that he always though about how he could have done things differently or how things might have been different if they had of been there more. He wanted to share his thoughts with Buffy but he didn't necessarily want to put his troubles onto her shoulders. She had enough to worry about, they all did.

And this Spike guy, why was he so different? After the whole thing with Jeremy Buffy hadn't even thought about looking at another guy the way she looked at him. She hardly wanted to go anywhere without one of them around. He understood that, but somewhere along the line she'd grown out of it and it seemed like she was trying to regain some of her old self back. Dean would love to help her do that.

Buffy felt the seat beside her dip down then soon felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked over and saw the concerned look that he was giving her. "Hey," he said softly. "Don't you give up. We're Summers and we don't just quit." She smiled and he felt like he had gotten somewhere. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this but maybe you should give this Spike guy another chance." Her eyes were huge in disbelief. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt like doing both.

"I don't really see how that would be a good idea." She slipped out of his hold so that she could look at him better. "I've pretty much told him that I didn't want to see him as well as shunned his friends, the only thing that he would do to me know is laugh in my face. That really wouldn't help me much."

Dean had to laugh at that. "You said it yourself, he's persistent. He's been following you around for weeks, not that that's a good thing."Dean frowned and tried to remember his point. "Dawn likes him and I don't particularly hate him. I think that as close to perfect as it's gonna come."

Buffy laughed loudly and shoved her brother for good measure. He was always the romantic. She really wanted to know where all of this was coming from. Thought he had told her that he just wanted to take her to lunch she knew he wanted to talk. She never dreamed Dean wanted to talk to her about her love life, or lack there of. Things had taken a turn way past bizarre. "Why are we talking about this?" she asked. "Why are you suddenly interested in seeing me go out with Spike, why now?"

She sounded angry. He didn't want to upset her but when he first decided to take her to lunch he knew that their conversation could take a tune for the worst. It looked like it just had and Dean dreaded having to talk to her about her dreams. He sighed. He just needed to take one thing at a time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just-" He let out a frustrated sigh and Buffy let go of her anger. She could tell this was really hard for him. "I just don't want you to end up alone," he finally got out. "I was talking to Dawn not soon after we got here and she said that Jer and I pushed you to do too much, controlled your life too much. I stared to look at how things have played out so far and I realized that she was right." He looked away from her and fiddled with the knife on the table. He was struggling to find the right words. "This thing that you had going with this Spike guy- I just want you to be able to make your own dictions without basing them on what you think I or Jer might want you to do."

"You're telling me that we're having this conversation because a fourteen year old was interested in my lack of love life?" She raised an eyebrow and for a long while nether one of them spoke. They both busted out into a soft fit a laughs.

"To my defense she will be turning fifteen soon." That just made Buffy laugh harder. "She's our soon to be fifteen year old match maker so you should be proud that she knows her sister so well and wants to look out for her well being." Buffy calmed down and nodded at him. He was right. Dawn knew her so well and she was so grateful to have a sister like her.

"I am very proud of her," Buffy said with pure honesty. "I think you should have one of these talks with her sometime in the near future."

Dean smirked. "Don't worry, I will." He looked serious again and he looked her straight in the eyes. "You will think about what I said and maybe talk to Spike- learn his real name by the way." Buffy snickered. She really had been wondering about that. It was nice to learn that she wasn't the only one.

"I'll think about what you've said," she said at last.

Dean gave her a solid nod. They'd gotten a couple of things out of the way; it was time to move on to another topic. "Now, about last night…"

This was going to be a very long lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry about the long wait for chapter six! Its been a very busy year for me and I jsut haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. With the return of summer I have a pretty flexible schedule to work with. I hope the long awaited chapter six is to your liking and as always review! See ya soon!**


End file.
